


Birds

by SlashGod



Series: Ineffable Cuties [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: From the prompt "Send me a word and I’ll write something cute" on my tumblr - @Ineffable-Bastard-Crowley
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Cuties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Birds

“Did you ever listen to that Kate Nash song, ‘birds’?”

Aziraphale blinked, pausing from where he was feeding the ducks. “I’ve never heard of her, so I’m going to say no, dear.”

“S’good song. Funny song. The kinda song that makes you laugh.”

The word ‘Bebop’ caught on Aziraphales tongue. He threw some more seeds for the ducks, until they’d had their fill and his bag was empty (twice over).

“How does it go, then?”

Crowley’s cheeks flushed, the tint making Aziraphale even more curious.

“I’ll bring the CD over some time.” Crowley dismissed, and Aziraphale noted that it meant he was too embarrassed to do anything of the sort.

“Well, if you like it then I’m sure I will, too.” Aziraphale smiled, hand brushing against Crowley’s, giving it a light squeeze.

“Sure, Angel.”


End file.
